


Baby, Its Cold Outside

by Denyce



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce





	Baby, Its Cold Outside

Logan remained by the door, while Alec moved about unaffected by the cold and swiftly built a fire in the fireplace. Logan stomped his feet again to break up the snow that was clinging to his shoes. Rubbing his hands together and blowing air onto them; trying to get some feeling other than the numbness cold brought. “It’s cold outside.”

Alec stopped and turned around, staring, then jerked his head away smiling.

Logan caught the gesture, “What?”

Alec only shrugged his shoulders, the corners of his mouth twitching. Alec stood looking at his handy work as the fire crackled to life.

Curious and unable to let it go, Logan smiled back and added a little more firmly, “What?”

“It… it’s ridiculous.”

“Oh yeah, funny ridiculous?”

Alec only shrugged again.

“Come on share.”

“Like I said it was stupid, but when you were whining…”

“I didn’t whine.”

Alec’s teeth raked across his bottom lips to keep himself from laughing out loud.

Logan narrowed his eyes, waiting for the punch line. “Okay so what was so funny?”

Alec turned around and stepped into Logan’s space. Wrapping his arms around him, Alec pulled him in closer. “You did whine, but in my head what I heard was Baby, its cold outside.”

“I don’t say, baby.”

Alec leaned in; his hot breath skimmed over Logan’s ear as he spoke. “Not true.”

Logan shivered in pleasure from the heat Alec created. He wanted to be offended, but Alec was making it difficult for him to concentrate “I do not.”

“Yeah you do, under certain circumstances.” To emphasize his point Alec nibbled his ear then asked, “Do I need to demonstrate?” Alec’s tongue lapped over his Logan’s ear before he engulfed the lobe to tug and suck on it greedily.

Swallowing down the moan that threatened to escape, Logan cleared his throat.”Is that a challenge?”

Alec pulled back, leaving his wet ear bare to the chill of the room. Alec stared licking his lips, grinning. “Not much of a challenge when I’ll win.”

Logan met his eyes and deadpanned. “You’re pretty sure of yourself. You, up for the challenge?”

This time Alec did laugh outright. “Baby, with you, I’m always up…” He let the insulation hang there, but to further make his point he hauled Logan’s body closer. Adjusting their bodies until Logan felt Alec’s hard length.

Triumphantly, Logan declared. “Haha, see you’re the one that’s says Baby.”

“Never denied it. Don’t have a problem saying it – not with you.” Alec gently rubbed his cheek against Logan’s then made a dive for his other earlobe. Alec didn’t stop as he sucked on Logan’s lobe; his dexterous fingers unzipped Logan’s jacket and pushed it off his shoulders.

Although the logs were crackling under a vigorous roar the room still had a heavy chill; to his own ears Logan heard it and realized he was whining when he protested. “It’s cold.”

Alec didn’t pause, only maneuvered them closer to the fire. His breath heady, “Don’t worry Baby I’m gonna warm you up, till you’re burning and screaming Baby.”

Even as Alec said it, Logan felt Alec cold fingers shift under his shirt plunging inside his pants for the shirttail that was tucked in only to pull it out. Goosebumps spread over Logan’s arms down to his legs as Alec finished unbuttoning his shirt and shucked it off letting it drop to the floor.

Alec’s heated breath traveled downward, his tongue mapping a trail over Logan’s jaw to his jugular hitting a spot that had him weak in the knees. Alec left him incoherent as he continued to undo his pants tugging them and his boxers down in one go that left Logan naked.

Once he was stripped of his clothes Alec’s hands roamed his body, caressing him everywhere but his cock. They were close to the fire, its heat warming, but did nothing to touch the scorched heat he felt from Alec.

Absently Alec stepped back and stared into Logan’s eyes silently devouring him in want. Logan shivered this time it had nothing to do with the cold. Still dressed, Alec shrugged off his jacket and knelt down, his eyes never left Logan’s even as he leaned forward – mouth open. The head of Logan’s cock sat there on Alec’s bottom lip anticipating that Alec would swallow it down.

Alec did nothing, his breath skimmed over the wet slickness of Logan’s cock. Impatient Logan laced his fingers in Alec’s hair and pushed indicating his need – want. Alec didn’t budge his strength greater than Logan’s; staying in the same position and driving Logan crazy. Jerkily his hips moved, brushing the head against Alec’s lips. Although Alec was faster as he closed his lips keeping Logan from his target. Only the smear of pre-come showed his failed attempt.

Opening his eyes, he hasn’t realized he’d closed; Logan looked down at Alec who just waited. Alec was right when he said he’d win, and right now Logan didn’t care how pathetic he’d sound. “Baby please...”

Alec barely smiled in triumph before his lips closed around the head of Logan’s cock. Logan shuddered as he felt the pull of Alec’s lips – the suction he created then Alec opened his throat, plunging forward to swallow him down milking his length.

Dizzy with pleasure and almost incoherent, it was too much… with both hands Logan held Alec in place then jerked his hips once, twice before he came down Alec’s throat.

*~*~*

Lethargically Logan opened his eyes to discover he was on the floor, Alec at his side – with a sleeping bag underneath them. Logan licked his lips trying to figure out the how when Alec answered. “Baby, you passed out.”

Alec pushed up leaning his body against Logan’s body, letting Logan feel and see he was as naked as Logan was. Logan enjoyed the view and trailed a finger down Alec’s chest, his thumb rubbed over the small erect nub of his nipple.

Alec’s eyes rolled in pleasure even as sighed and pushed his body into Logan’s hand.

Logan laughed, and then abruptly rolled Alec until he lay underneath Logan’s body. “Shall we bet again? Only this time, Baby, it’ll be my turn.” Alec returned his smile accepting the challenge.

FiN~


End file.
